1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of calendar management in electronic computing environments.
2. Description of Art
A calendar user often wants to contact the organizer or other attendees of a meeting the user is scheduled to attend, either to share details or to give status. Even though the user has access to the information necessary for such communication in an event entry for a calendar (e.g., attendee email address and meeting information (time and place)), the process of creating messages corresponding to that event can be cumbersome. For example, the user must determine what is the information to be communicated to particular recipients; in such instances, granularity of that communication is not possible, e.g., communication with recipients based on their roles (e.g., organizer or attendee). Moreover, communications corresponding to subject and message body are difficult and only are in the context of a full message. The problem is exacerbated when considered in a mobile context, where time is constrained, and text entry can be inconvenient.